


(interludio)

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic. Gwaine y Merlin se reencuentran después de muchos años y la situación es tremendamente familiar. El resto, sin embargo, no lo es tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(interludio)

La siguiente vez que se ven, después de más años de los que puede recordar, es tan parecida a las otras que Gwaine tiene que parar en medio de la pelea, el filo de una espada silbando junto a su oreja, para preguntarse si será alguna especie de señal.

Luego los hombres que estaban atacándole caen al suelo uno por uno, plegándose silenciosamente sobre sí mismos como muñecos de trapo, y Gwaine está demasiado sorprendido como para seguir preguntándose nada.

Está sonriendo mucho antes de darse cuenta.

\- Vaya, Merlin. Sí que ha pasado tiempo.

\---

La taberna se sienta en un recodo del bosque, en el extremo más meridional de la aldea donde el camino se bifurca, y estos días es casi como un segundo hogar para Gwaine.

O un hogar a secas, visto lo visto.

Lorie le golpea los pies con su escoba, recogiendo los restos de la pelea de debajo de la mesa y le frunce el ceño, murmurando algo que suena a _siempre igual, el muy gilipollas_.

\- Vamos, Lorie, eres demasiado guapa para decir palabras tan feas.

\- No me provoques, Gwaine, que se me ocurren varios usos para este palo. – Dice, señalando su escoba. Gwaine se inclina sobre la mesa y enreda sus dedos entre los volantes amarillos de su vestido.

\- Me _encantaría_ oírte hablar de esos u— - Pero no acaba de decir la frase porque Lorie le asesta un golpe certero en la sien. - ¡Au! – Ella se da la vuelta sin mirarle y Gwaine mira el balanceo de su coleta rozarle el final de la espalda antes de gritar. - ¡Eso ha dolido! ¡Pero más me duele el corazón!

La chica simplemente hace un gesto como amable con su dedo y sigue barriendo entre las mesas de madera.

Merlin sonríe dentro de su pinta y Gwaine le estudia, los dedos nudosos alrededor de la jarra y la capa arrugada por el viaje, el pelo más largo. Los círculos grises bajo sus ojos.

\- Estás— diferente. – Dice, finalmente.

\- Bonita manera de decir que estoy viejo. – Sonríe, y la verdad es que no parece viejo en absoluto. – Y tú sin embargo mírate, exactamente igual que hace una década.

\- Ah, ya sabes, intento mantenerme joven. – Contesta, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de su silla.

\- Sí, provocando a hombres que te superan en número y ligando con quinceañeras. – Dice Merlin, sin malicia, los bordes de sus ojos arrugándose ligeramente.

\- Yo estaba pensando algo más en la línea de dieta equilibrada y ejercicio regular. – Pausa. – Pero sí, eso también.

Merlin se ríe e inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, escondiendo la boca en el pañuelo marrón de su cuello y Gwaine piensa que definitivamente está diferente, aunque no puede señalar exactamente por qué.

\- ¿Y por qué querían matarte esta vez?

\- ¡No tengo ni la menor idea! – Dice extendiendo las palmas y poniendo la mejor expresión de inocencia de su repertorio, pero Lorie aparece por encima de su hombro para estropearlo todo.

\- Ah, deja que yo te de una pista. Primero hiciste trampas a los dados, luego les robaste sus dagas, – Dice, contando con los dedos. – y después intentaste ligar con la mujer de uno de ellos. – Dice, frunciendo los labios y golpeándole el hombro con la escoba en un alarde de violencia completamente gratuíta. – ¡Tenía unos mil años, Gwaine!

Bufa y se da la vuelta, su trenza dándole a Gwaine en toda la cara, y Merlin observa el intercambio con una ceja ligeramente levantada, la sonrisa escapándosele por las comisuras.

\- No le hagas caso, tendría cincuenta _como mucho_. – Gwaine le guiña un ojo y bebe un poco de su cerveza. – Y dime, qué te trae por estas tierras. – Dice, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto que provoca que Lorie le mire como si fuese una cucaracha especialmente grande. – No me dirás que vienes a por mí.

Merlin suspira.

\- Ojalá. Estoy en una _misión diplomática_. – Dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Da un trago largo de su cerveza. – Ser consejero del rey sonaba bastante mejor antes de saber que tendría que pasarme media vida recorriendo Albion para buscar a gente que vive en _árboles_. - Merlin levanta las manos, exasperado,- ¿Tú sabías que había gente que vivía en árboles? ¡Porque yo no!

Gwaine sonríe de medio lado.

\- O sea, que básicamente sigues siendo el chico de los recados de Arthur. – Dice, y el mensaje oculto flota en el aire entre ellos, esperando a que alguno se atreva a descubrirlo.

\- Arthur sigue siendo— bueno, Arthur. – Dice Merlin, los párpados suaves. – Tiene una corona un poco más brillante, pero poco más.

\- Y también tiene una reina, me han dicho. – Dice Gwaine deliberadamente, y el efecto es tan inmediato (todos los rasgos de Merlin endureciéndose, como si hubiese tocado un botón) que Gwaine piensa, con toda la seguridad del mundo, _ah, ahí está_.

\- Sí. – Dice Merlin, sus dedos trazando las venas de la madera de la mesa, la voz perdiéndose un poco entre el murmullo de la taberna. – Sí, eso también.

\---

Está bastante seguro de que ese último escalón nunca ha estado ahí, como intenta explicarle a Merlin cuando se tropieza, sus manos tirando de su capa, los dedos insistiendo en que se tumbe con él en suelo porque

\- Se está muy bien aquí abajo, te lo prometo.

\- Estoy mayor para dormir en el suelo, Gwaine.

\- Quién está hablando de dormir. – Agita las cejas en un movimiento sugerente, arriba y abajo y arriba y abajo hasta que pierde la coordinación.

Merlin suelta una risa por la nariz.

\- Para eso estoy aun más mayor.- Dice con un gesto de su mano, y Gwaine siente su cuerpo elevarse en el aire como si no pesase nada, sus botas posándose algo inestables sobre la madera.

\- Wow, esto de la magia. Es. – El mundo hace algo extraño y se inclina un poco sobre su eje, haciendo que Gwaine tenga que apoyarse contra la pared, la madera áspera contra su lengua cuando habla. – Genial.

Merlin sólo pone los ojos en blanco y le guía por el pasillo, empujándole dentro de su habitación. Las velas se encienden con una explosión, iluminando las esquinas oscuras de la habitación y Gwaine mira sus sombras temblar contra la pared, como si estuviesen pintadas sobre la superficie inestable de un lago.

\- Te lo digo en serio. – Intenta decir Gwaine, cayendo con un _oomph_ sobre la superficie mullida de su colchón. – No sé cómo no me lo dijiste antes.

\- Lo siento, - Dice Merlin, la cara contraída en una mueca de concentración mientras intenta descifrar los intrincados caminos que siguen las correas en las botas de Gwaine. Tira experimentalmente de una de ellas con un par de dedos. – Estaba ocupado intentando que el idiota del príncipe no me ejecutase por traición.

\- Y lo conseguiste. En vez de matarte te hizo consejero.

\- Después de un tiempo, sí. – Dice Merlin, consiguiendo quitarle una bota y lanzándola por encima de su hombro como si fuese algo especialmente ofensivo. – Pero que no te engañe eso, que intentó matarme unas cuantas veces antes de entrar en razón.

La siguiente bota sale con más facilidad, y después de un par de movimientos expertos consigue quitársela con un grito de triunfo, cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo con la bota sujeta contra su pecho como si fuese una especie de trofeo. Gwaine sonríe lentamente.

\- Arthur es un buen rey. – Dice mientras siente el sueño deslizársele sobre la frente como una sombra, y las palabras caen pesadas y torpes de su lengua cuando añade, – Pero tú eres mejor amigo.

Y Merlin no contesta, o si lo hace, Gwaine ya no está despierto para oírlo.

\---

La luz de la madrugada es pálida y gris, y cae desde la ventana hasta el suelo de madera de la habitación, iluminando las prendas que ha ido abandonando sobre todas las superficies y envolviéndolo todo en una atmósfera acuática, callada. Mueve la cabeza experimentalmente para evaluar los daños de la noche anterior, y aunque la resaca le late detrás de los ojos el dolor es sordo, fácilmente ignorable.

Se gira sobre el colchón con un gruñido y se encuentra con los pies de Merlin, apoyados sobre la cama mientras duerme en la silla de al lado, su capa verde envolviéndole como una crisálida. Gwaine parpadea y estudia la luz que entra por la ventana, que cae sobre lo alto de la cabeza de Merlin como si fuese una especie de aparición divina, uno de esos sabios que adornan las paredes de las iglesias.

Gruñe otra vez cuando se da cuenta de las gilipolleces que está pensando.

\- No sabía que roncases. – Dice Merlin repentinamente, pegándole un susto de muerte, su voz ronca y desgastada por el sueño.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, me da igual lo mago que seas. – Contesta Gwaine después de un rato, intentando sonar ligero pero sonando sólo extraño.

\- Tienes razón. – Asiente Merlin, levantándose de la silla y dejando su capa deslizarse hasta el suelo, donde se queda inmóvil y arrugada. Gwaine parpadea mientras mira la larga curva de su cuerpo, y mira el colchón inclinarse en su dirección cuando apoya una rodilla tentativa sobre él, y hundirse del todo cuando se tumba a su lado después de dos segundos de duda. Merlin apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada lentamente, y le mira a los ojos con su palma extendida en el espacio blanco entre ellos. Gwaine observa todo el proceso sin decir nada. – Hay muchas cosas que no sé.

\- ¿Como por ejemplo? – La pregunta se atasca un poco en lo alto de su garganta.

\- Como por ejemplo por qué me odia la cocinera de Camelot, si aquello de las naranjas fue hace _años_. – Dice, completamente serio, y Gwaine se ríe contra su sábana. Merlin sonríe un poco y luego frunce mínimamente el ceño, el azul de sus ojos discreto en la penumbra de la habitación. – O por qué no viniste cuando murió Uther.

\- Ah. – Gwaine no puede evitar susurrar, algo impaciente retorciéndose en su estómago, como si tuviese que contar todos sus secretos antes de que el sol termine de salir y lo vuelva todo brillante, y tangible, y real. Se encoge un poco de hombros. – No estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido después de tanto tiempo.

Merlin le golpea un poco un hombro, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Por favor. – Bufa, y Gwaine se encoge otra vez de hombros. Merlin toma aire y parece dudar antes de hablar. – Todos— todos estaban llegando y. Nos preguntábamos. Me preguntaba. – Suspira y frunce los labios, - No sabía por qué tú no. – Merlin le mira y sus pestañas son un abanico negro alrededor de sus ojos, y Gwaine tiene que contenerse para no tocarlas. Repite. – No sabía por qué tú no.

Gwaine toma aire, y espera uno, dos, tres latidos para posar una mano en el lateral del cuello de Merlin, dibujando círculos en la aspereza de su barba, y medio latido más antes de inclinarse y besarle, haciendo que la cama se incline entre ellos, como si intentase atraparles.

Merlin exhala contra sus labios.

\- No pensaba que fuese justo ir a servir a Arthur cuando no pretendo servile a él. – Dice con intención, dejando la mano en su cuello y sintiendo el pulso de Merlin golpear sus yemas rítmicamente.

Merlin parpadea, las pupilas enormes, y duda tres largos segundos antes de enterrar sus dedos entre sus mechones, acercándose hasta que su respiración golpea, húmeda y temblorosa contra la piel de los labios. Traga saliva antes de hablar,

\- Es lo mismo. Gwaine, es lo _mismo_. – Y Gwaine no sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, pero da igual porque entonces le besa, y al principio es un beso lento, cuidadoso, los labios dibujando los contornos de su boca, pero que luego se desenrolla detro de su boca como la mañana y se vuelve húmedo, caliente, casi líquido.

Gwaine gime.

\- Ah, _Merlin_. – Suspira y le sujeta de los hombros, hundiéndole contra la cama para poder besarle desde un ángulo más profundo, sus manos deshaciendo la ropa con cuidado, buscando el cuerpo que hay debajo.

Merlin se impacienta y empieza a tirarle de la ropa entre gruñidos, y gime un poco desesperado cuando están piel contra piel. Merlin estira el cuello, y su cuerpo es todo ángulos y planos que se deslizan contra los de Gwaine sin llegar a encajar porque son como la misma pieza de un puzle, y Gwaine deja caer todos los secretos que le quedan por decir desde la punta de su lengua hasta el cuello de Merlin, haciendo que éste pase dedos largos, dedos de mago por su pelo, por los músculos descendentes de su espalda.

Su erección golpea contra la piel de su estómago repentinamente, y Gwaine pasa un dedo experimental por la cabeza, mirando a Merlin coger aire repentinamente y sujetarse a las sábanas, así que Gwaine le lame el gemido de los labios y repite el movimiento sobre su polla con la lengua, y luego con sus labios y luego con toda su boca, hasta que Merlin está levantando las caderas de la cama y diciendole _venaquívenaquívenaquí_ y, en fin, Gwaine iría a cualquier sitio que Merlin le pidiese.

\- Qué. – Dice, sin aire, posando su mano en la curva que dibuja el pómulo de Merlin.

\- Quiero. Quiero. Dios, _quiero_ — – Merlin no termina de decir qué quiere, pero da lo mismo porque le sujeta por la nuca y le besa, su boca lamiendo el sabor de la superficie de su lengua y haciendo que Gwaine gima desde el fondo de la garganta.

Merlin enrolla sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y embiste contra él, lento y deliberado, haciendo que sus pollas se deslicen la una contra la otra, la fricción brusca y casi dolorosa y absolutamente perfecta cuando encuentran un ritmo que a los dos les funciona. Merlin se sujeta de su espalda y de los músculos de su culo y sus dedos se clavan sobre su piel, y su boca se desliza por los valles de su cuello, y Gwaine no sabe si es magia o si es Merlin o si son ambas cosas, pero susurra algo contra su piel y siente el calor precipitarse desde todos sus poros hasta la base su polla en oleadas que le tienen al borde del orgasmo durante minutos enteros, hasta que Merlin gruñe y dice su nombre (un _Gwaine_ que suena como un hechizo) y se corren, rápido y sin gracia sobre sus estómagos.

Ruedan hasta que dejan un espacio en el colchón, como si hubiese una persona invisible entre ellos, e intentan recuperar el aliento mientras sienten el estómago pegajoso e inestable. Gwaine mira a Merlin por el rabillo del ojo, la luz dorada del sol dibujando el contorno de su cuerpo de tal manera que a Gwaine le dan ganas de repetir aunque sea físicamente imposible, el calor reconcentrándose en la parte baja de su estómago con una punzada.

\- Bueno. – Dice, tragando saliva y pasándose la mano por el pelo. No sabe cómo seguir así que repite, – Bueno.

\- Sí. – Merlin ríe sin fuerzas, mirándole sin mirarle, y se levanta con un gruñido después de medio minuto, tocando con una mueca la humedad de su estómago. – Mejor me voy a limpiar esto.

Gwaine siente el impulso de protestar, de agarrarle de una mano y obligarle a tumbarse a su lado, sólo un rato o muchos, muchos ratos más, pero el sol ya está en lo alto del cielo y lo vuelve todo nítido, cristalino, y no hace falta que Merlin pronuncie su nombre para que Gwaine sepa que tres personas son demasiadas personas para esa cama.

\---

Baja las escaleras a toda prisa, sus botas golpeando los peldaños con fuerza, haciendo crujir y temblar la madera en los puntos más débiles y aterrizando en el último piso como una tormenta.

\- Gwaine, te agradecería que te comportases como un ser humano en mi taberna. – Dice Lorie mientras corta una baraja de cartas sobre la mesa, la sala completamente vacía a su alrededor. – Hasta donde te sea posible, claro.

\- ¿Has visto a Merlin? – Pregunta, sin aire, sujetándose a la barandilla.

\- ¿A quién? – Dice ella distraídamente, inspeccionando su solitario con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Merlin, mi amigo. – Repite él, pasándose una mano por el pelo, enredado por el sueño.

\- Ah, sí, el chico del rey. – Dice ella con un movimiento de cabeza, y a Gwaine no se le escapa la ironía de que ella llame chico a Merlin, que le debe sacar sus buenos diez años. Se encoge de hombros. – Se ha ido hace un par de horas. Me ha dicho que te diga que eres un capullo.

\- Mentirosa. – Dice él, y ella pone los ojos en blanco antes de extenderle un trozo de papel, que Gwaine lee rápidamente y que luego se guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón con manos inestables, las palabras brillando sobre su retina durante unos segudos. Carraspea y se sienta a horcajadas sobre una silla, mirando el solitario de Lorie con ojo crítico y cambiando un rey de tréboles de posición. Lorie le golpea el dorso de la mano rápidamente.

\- No sabía que tuvieses amigos. – Dice ella, y la manera en la que dice _amigos_ no le deja lugar a dudas de que está pensando una palabra muy diferente. Gwaine sonríe.

\- Sólo tengo a Merlin. – Coge una manzana del frutero sobre la mesa, limpiándola contra su camisa antes de darle un mordisco. – Y a ti, por supuesto.

Lorie bufa pero Gwaine puede ver algo de color sentarse en lo alto de sus mejillas. Sonríe un poco más.

\- Está un poco lento esto, ¿no? – Dice él, señalando a su alrededor con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Como siempre. – Contesta sin prestarle mucha atención. Su pelo está suelto por una vez y cae como el cobre por toda su espalda.

\- Y qué me dices de irnos a otro sitio. – Dice Gwaine, terminando la manzana y posándola sobre la mesa lentamente, tomando una de esas decisiones repentinas que están entre lo estúpido y lo brillante.

\- Dentro de un par de horas cerraré y podremos irnos a donde tú quieras. – Dice ella, mordiéndose la lengua y colocando una carta cuidadosamente sobre otra.

\- No, digo. Digo irnos. Irnos con. Para siempre. – Se rasca la parte de atrás de la nuca y encuentra repentinamente fascinante el fuego de la chimenea. – Tú y yo.

\- ¿Qué? – Lorie le mira de verdad, sus ojos brillando extrañamente verdes detrás de sus pestañas. - ¿ _Qué_?

\- Había pensado. – Gwaine suspira y posa una mano sobre la mano de Lorie, que sostiene el As de corazones entre dos dedos. Traga saliva y sonríe, - ¿A ti qué tal te suena Camelot?

Y mientras Lorie abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada Gwaine toca el trozo de papel de su bolsillo con un par de dedos, como si la nota fuese un poco mágica, también, y pudiese darle un poco de suerte, la letra horrible y picuda de Merlin asegurándole que _nos vemos allí_.

 **fin**


End file.
